creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zerstörerischesperlgrau
Vorheriger Teil: Liebendesrosa Gleisendes, weißes Licht strahlte von außen herab auf das Antlitz des erfahrenen Seelenwächters und weckte ihn mit eben jenem warmen und silbrigen Schein. Seine Augen öffneten sich nur schwerfällig. Zu schön, doch zu kurz war die letzte Nacht gewesen, die er gemeinsam mit seiner neuen Liebe verbracht hatte. Ein Blick in ihre Richtung verriet ihm, dass sich seine machtvolle Königin in Ruhe unter der weiß-goldenen Decke vollends dem Schlaf hingab. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Antlitz zeugte ihres in keinster Weise von einer gewissen Anstrengung des gestrigen Abends. Ihr Anblick war so rein und klar wie immer, wenn sie ihm über den Weg gelaufen war. Sei es zur Vorbereitung einer neuen Rede, auf dem Podest selbst bei der angekündigten Rede oder wenn Vincent ihr Kund gab über eine weitere, neue Seele, die er in seine Fittiche aufgenommen hatte. Sanft streichelte er ihr über ihre makellose Wange, während er leise vom Bett aufstand und sich für einen neuen Tag vorbereitete. Noch ehe er zur Jagd aufbrach, hinterließ er seiner Schönen einen Brief mit der Bitte, dass er sie doch begleiten möchte, sobald sie aus ihrem tiefem, wohltuendem Schlaf erwacht sei. Wenige Momente später verließ er mit Hilfe des altbewährten Transportmittels – dem Portal – sein Zuhause und schritt vorsichtig durch die unzähligen, grellen Lichtpunkte. Das Ziel des Seelenwächters war kein bestimmtes, er verfolgte lediglich den altbekannten Auftrag sich eine weitere, würdige Seele zu suchen, doch als er das Portal am Ende durchschritten hatte, blickte er in eine Welt apokalyptischen Ausmaßes. Eine Welt, dessen Zerstörung allein durch den bloßen Anblick den naheliegenden Anschein von Chaos, wahlloser Wut und blanker Angst offenbarte. Fassungslos über diese Dimension der vollkommenen Agonie, lief Vincent langsam entlang des schäbigen Asphalts, welcher an manchen Stellen, Blutflecken aufwies, die so groß waren, dass man darin eine Katze hätte ertränken können. Die Luft roch nach eben jenem süßlich-metallischem Blut gepaart mit dem Aroma, welches nach modrigem, verbrannten Holz roch. Nebst diesen Gerüchen mischte sich zusätzlich der beißende Gestank von Fäkalien und ebenso verbranntem Fleisch in die Sinne des Seelenwächters. Von all dem Ekel gepackt, war er bemüht seinen immateriellen Reiz zum Übergeben zu unterdrücken. In seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er vieles gesehen, gerochen und auch in emotionaler Ebene gespürt, aber nie zuvor hatten ihn diese Erlebnisse so überwältigt, wie jetzt. Die Häuser und Läden wirkten leer, vollkommen beschädigt und ihre dunklen, mit einfachen Vorhängen verdeckten Fenster, zeugten von einst vorhandenem Leben, dass nun aufgrund der bahnbrechenden Zerstörung samt all dem Menschenleben mit ausgelöscht worden sein musste. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen überkamen dem Seelenwächter plötzlich starke Schmerzen, welche sich von seinem Herzen an weiter in sein Gehirn ausbreiteten und ihm ein Gefühl von merkwürdigem, nie da gewesenem Schwindel gaben: Der Ort des monumentalen Desasters verschwamm vor seinen Augen, verzerrte zu schwarzen Schleiern, welche wie gierige Hände nach einander griffen und ihn mit einem dumpfen Knall in die leblose Schwärze entführten… ~ Ruckartig und unsanft zog die Hand zuerst May und dann Caroline zu sich; verschlang beide in das unausweichliche Weiß des Portals. Kaum waren sie nun zu dritt in dem grellen und von Reinheit strahlendem Licht gefangen, erblickte May das Antlitz einer ihr fremden Seele. Aufgrund des Alters und der Ruhe in seinem Gesicht schätzte sie, dass es ein Seelenwächter sein musste, der sie ohne ihren Willen entführt hatte.'' „Kommt mit“, befahl er nahezu tonlos und nahm May bei der Hand, während diese ihr Kind an die Hand nahm. ''„Vincent ist in großer Gefahr. Er steht unter der Kontrolle Reginas. Er ist ihren Befehlen restlos ausgeliefert“, ''hallte die Stimme des Fremden in den Köpfen der beiden wieder. Angeregt durch die Frage, woher er all dies wisse, war May versucht eben jene durch die Telepathie weiterzuleiten, als sie ein leises Kichern wiederhallen hörte. ''„Auch wenn du deine Gedanken nicht einmal über die Telepathie zu mir geleitet hast, vergiss nicht: Ich kann sie hören“, fügte der männliche Seelenwächter hinzu, während er erklärte, dass er auf der Suche nach Vincent die verängstigte innere Stimme eines Kindes vernommen hatte. Als er jener folgte, sah er wie ein kleiner Junge fernab einer geschlossenen Tür, die Beine eng aneinander gezogen, hin und her wippte. Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck von nichts als Leere sprach, spürte der Seelenwächter die innere Pein, hörte die qualvollen Schreie und schmeckte das bittersüße Verlangen nach Freiheit. Vorsichtig nährte er sich dem emotional zerrüttenden Jungen und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, das er ihm nur helfen wollte. Sein nettes aufgesetztes Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich als er in die Sehorgane der jungen Seele schaute: Von tiefstem Schwarz umgeben, zeugten sie von keinem, verbliebenem Lebensfunken, den die Seelen sonst hätten aufzeigen sollen. Das schimmernde Silber in seinen Augen fehlte. Und doch hörte der Wächter diesen armen Geist um Hilfe schreien, im Inneren der Seele kämpfte der Junge. Er kämpfte, um seinen Lebensfunken nicht vollends durch die Hände Reginas zu verlieren. „Regina!“, schrie er immer wieder aufs Neue. „Es ist Regina, die mich und einen anderen Jungen unter ihre Kontrolle festhält! Er hat mich mal gerettet, als ich drohte zu sterben, ich glaube sein Name war... Vincent“, flüsterte er. Der Fremde erzählte, wie seine Stimme ihn einen ekelerregenden Schauer durch seinen hülllosen Körper laufen ließ. „Es klang als wäre der Junge jeglicher Freude und Vernunft beraubt worden. So kalt und monoton, als ob ihm jemand befahl, genau das zu sagen was derjenige wollte“, beendete er seine Telepathie mit jenem Satz und schritt die wenigen Meter mit May und Caroline hinter ihm zurück in das Reich Animarums. „Aber warum? Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum hat Regina eine wehrlose, junge Seele unter ihre Kontrolle und warum wehrt Vincent sich nicht gegen sie? Und vor allen Dingen… wer bist du überhaupt?“, überhäufte May den Seelenwächter mit Fragen. Sie musterte ihn skeptisch, während jener ihr mit einem ernsten Blick entgegenblickte. Fast so'','' wie die ernsten Blicke von Vincent selbst! Stellte die junge Seelenwächterin überraschend fest, derweil ihr Gegenüber zu lachen begann. Sicher aus dem Grund, dass er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Aber selbst wenn sein Blick Ähnlichkeiten mit dem ihres Freundes hatte, hieß es nicht, dass er ihm annähernd ähnlich sah, im Gegenteil: Seine Haare waren länger, wilder und auch seine Klamotten ließen auf einen viel lässigeren Stil schließen, als die von Vincent. Selbst seine Augen strahlten einen etwas helleren Grauton aus und die leichte silbrige Umrandung in ihnen zeugten von stärkerer Lebenskraft. „Ich bin Vincents "Freund" und Cousin Calum“, erklärte er nun, während er sich verlegen seine Haare mit einer Hand glatt strich. „Er redet nur so selten von mir, weil unsere beiden Leidensgeschichten sehr verschieden sind und weil wir uns zu Lebzeiten selten sahen, aber das… werde ich euch ein anderer mal erzählen. Wichtiger ist jetzt, dass wir ihn da rausholen, aber ich brauche eure Hilfe deshalb habe ich euch aufgesucht“, lenkte Calum den Beginn seines Geständnisses in eine weitaus wichtigere und berechtigte Sorge. Doch trotz der Gedanken um Vincent konnte May nicht begreifen, wie ihr bloß nicht aufgefallen war, dass Calum der Cousin ihres Geliebten war. Sicher, sie wusste einiges über ihn durch ihren Wächter, aber so wie Vincent ihn beschrieben hatte, wirkte er in keinster Weise auf das Mädchen. Wieder lachte der Seelenwächter über die fragwürdigen Beschreibungen und verzweifelten Versuche einer plausiblen Erklärung in Mays Gedanken, während er hinzufügte: „Aufgrund unserer vergangenen Geschichte, mochte mich mein Cousin nicht. Genauer gesagt noch nie. Ich war für ihn wie eine laufende Zielscheibe, doch die Situation spitzte sich zu, als ich ebenfalls – allerdings durch einen anderen Seelenwächter – nach Animarium kam und mit ihm und einigen anderen Seelen ein Zimmer teilen musste. Bis zuletzt hatte er sogar gehofft, dass ich die Prüfung zum Seelenwächter nicht bestehen würde, doch seine Hoffnungen wurden – trotz seiner überraschend unauffälligen Bemühungen meine Prüfung zu sabotieren – jeher zunichtegemacht. Von da an, meiden wir uns gegenseitig, nur selten höre ich durch die Telepathie anderer, wie über mich geredet wird oder wer sich alles in seinem Umfeld aufhielt, wodurch ich im übrigen auch von euch beiden gehört hatte, aber das“, Calum machte eine Pause. May sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoben, „macht mir in keinster Weise etwas aus“. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Sie alle waren in ihren eignen Gedanken versunken. Ganz besonders May, die nach wie vor all die bisherigen Ereignisse und Erzählungen zu verstehen versuchte und immer noch nach einer logischen Erklärung suchte. Nach einer Antwort, die Klarheit auf all ihre Fragen und die Situation geben würde. Ihr Blick fiel besorgt auf ihre Tochter und das zurecht, denn auch sie schienen die ganzen Erzählungen und die Frage nach Vincent zu überfordern. Um ihr ihre Angst und Sorgen etwas zu nehmen, strich sie sanft das Haar der Kleinen und versicherte ihr, dass sehr bald alles gut werden würde. Das sie eine Lösung für alles finden würden – ganz bestimmt. „Wo bringst du uns hin?“, fragte schließlich die süße, zärtliche Stimme Carolines den Seelenwächter, der sie immer weiter einen langen Gang entlangführte. Die Wände waren verziert mit etlichen Schriften der Totensprache. Einige (nur sehr wenige) davon konnte May lesen und verstehen. Sie sprachen von Vergangenheit, von Leid, von Pein und von Tod. Nur Caroline war noch nicht so weit diese Sprache zu verstehen und mit einem Mal war May froh darüber ihrer Tochter diese Sprache noch nicht beigebracht zu haben, denn sie wollte warten, bis sie ihre Prüfung zur Seelenwächterin bestand. Calum schwieg bis sie vor einer dunklen, engen Ecke standen, fernab von den anderen, wenigen Seelen, welche nach und nach zurück nach Hause eintrudelten. „Regem omnium animarum surgere!“'', rief er plötzlich bedächtig, doch mit fester Stimme ins Dunkel hinein. Einzelne, grelle Lichter tanzten um die drei herum, umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht, ihre Haare, ihren Körper, als würden sich gespenstische Hände nach deren Leben sehnen und verzerren. Sie tanzten solange, bis sie sich zusammenfanden, zu einem einzigen Punkt, pulsierend und von Schatten, Dunkelheit und völligem Grau vermischt. Mehr und mehr verformte sich dieses Etwas aus Schwarz und Weiß, dunkel und hell in eine Person, welche letztlich mit einem warmen, einladenden Lächeln ihre bleiche, tote Hand zu einer Begrüßung hinausstreckte, zum Zeichen, dass sie den dreien nichts tun würde. „Euch sei mein erneutes Wiederaufleben nach unzähligen Dekaden verdankt. Sagt, wie kann ich euch dienen?“, sprach der Mann in Form einer Seele zu Calum. Sein Antlitz war von Ausdruckslosigkeit umgeben und seine Augen fixierten die seines Gegenübers. ''„Das ist Paul. Reginas ehemaliger Geliebter. Obwohl er durch eine wütende sterblichen Meute zum Tode verurteilt wurde, gibt es nur wenige, die wissen ob und wie man ihn als Geist heraufbeschwören kann. Jenes Wissen steht geschrieben im Verborgenen in der Geschichte Animarums. Verewigt von einem ehemaligen Wächter – genaugenommen ein Wächter, welcher allein für Regina lebte und sie beschützte – der die Wiederauflebung Pauls eines Nachts beobachtet hatte, welche von der Herrin selbst durchgeführt wurde. Doch jene Beobachtung blieb n''icht ohne Folgen. Auch wenn man ihn nur verdächtigt hatte die Königin beschattet zu haben, verurteile man ihn trotz allem zur lebenslangen Folter. Doch ehe sein Tag der Folter aufbrach, schrieb er noch in derselben Nacht alles auf, was er gesehen hatte. Den Weg, das Mantra, die Beschreibungen, was passieren würde, wenn es funktioniert. Jedoch schrieb er es nicht einfach so auf, sondern in einer geheimen Form der lateinischen Sprache. Sie ist fast ausgestorben, wie die Sprache selbst, aber nur wenige beherrschen diese nach wie vor. Und ich gehöre zu den wenigen, die sie beherrschen“, erzählte Calum den beiden durch Telepathie, ehe er sich wieder an den'' ehemaligen Geliebten Reginas wandte. „Bitte mein König, wir benötigen dringend Eure Hilfe. Animarum und die Bewohner sind in Gefahr. Eure ehemalige Geliebte hat bereits zwei unserer Bewohner unter ihrer Kontrolle. Selbst vor den Sterblichen wird sie kein Halt gebieten. Sie wird unsere Welt, wie die der Menschen vollkommen zerstören. Das können wir und dürfen wir nicht zulassen! Bitte… sagt uns, wie wir sie aufhalten können, zum Wohl allen Lebens!“, hallte die bittende – in den Ohren von May und ihrer Tochter beinahe schon flehende – Stimme Calums in den Wänden wieder. Paul seufzte hörbar und senkte seinen Kopf, ehe er den Namen seiner Frau in einem bitter-schmerzenden Tonfall aussprach. „Nie hätte ich gewollt, dass ihr Leid um mich sie zur solch eine Tat verführt“, begann er nun im müden Tonfall. „Aber es gibt einen Grund, warum ich anders war als die restlichen Bewohner Animarums und die Menschen…“ leitete er die Erzählung seiner eigenen, vergangenen Leidensgeschichte ein. ~ „Vincent“, hörte der erfahrene Seelenwächter seinen Namen – ausgehend von einer sanften, weiblichen Stimme – rufen. „Vincent!“, wurde die Stimme immer eindringlicher. „VINCENT!“, schrie sie nunmehr seinen klangvollen Namen und kurz darauf zerriss sich die eingehende Schwärze buchstäblich in einzelne Fetzen, die von einem grellen Licht durchflutet wurden. Lichter, die weit mehr als nur dieses helle, eintönige weiß präsentierten. Wie zähflüssige Lava flossen sie in die Schwärze hinein, drohten ihn mit ihren brennendheißen und eiskalten Farbnuancen zu ertränken und im Fluss eben jener in eine brennende Kälte sterben zu lassen. Doch ehe er in die Tiefe dieses Farbspiels untergehen konnte, spürte er, wie eine Hand nach ihm griff. Sie war warm und fest, anders als jener Griff den er beim Kampf um seine Seele zu spüren bekommen hatte. Jedoch wart jedweder Versuch sich an jenem Griff zu halten vergebens gewesen, denn immer glitt seine Hand von ihr weg; als würde eine andere unbekannte Macht ihn davon abhalten wollen, nach der rettenden Hand zu fassen. Dennoch regte sich das Sprechorgan dieses weiblichen Wesens, immer lauter, immer eindringlicher; nicht einmal auch nur in Gedanken daran aufzuhören. Sie würde nach ihm schreien bis ihr Organ versagen würde, so viel war sich der Wächter sicher. Und je mehr er der Stimme zuhörte und sich einen Weg nach ihr zu schlagen versuchte, desto mehr flackerte ein Bild vor seinen Augen auf, welches mit jedem Mal das verzweifelte, verweinte Gesicht seiner Seele zeigte: May. Mit einem urplötzlichen, mächtigen Schrei, welcher jeden Sterblichen hätte taub werden und Blut aus seinen Ohren quollen lassen, blitzte ihr Antlitz vollständig auf. Beschmiert mit schwarzem Blut, gezeichnet von Narben seelischer Folter und Augen so schwarz wie die Federn eines Raben. Beim Anblick des Leids seiner Geliebten schrie Vincent, denn er spürte ihre Angst, ihre Trauer und ihre Pein durch seinen Körper fließen als würde er selbst sich der emotionalen Folter ergeben müssen. „Lass sie gehen! Lass meine Freundin frei!“, ''brüllte er getrieben von urplötzlichem Zorn gegen seine Königin, die mit allen Mitteln versuchte ihn für sich zu gewinnen. „Hallo Vincent“, ertönte ihre Stimme, während sich das Bild in endloser Verzerrung in das Antlitz seiner Gebieterin wandelte, die freudig über seinen keuchenden, schnellen Atem und die aufsteigende Zornesröte lächelte. Der Seelenwächter spürte, wie sich in seinem Inneren ein Kampf entfachte. Ein bitterer Kampf zwischen dem sehnsüchtigen Verlangen von dieser Hexe von Königin freizukommen und andererseits ihr mit Treue und Liebe zu dienen. ''„Kämpfe ruhig weiter mein tapferer Mann, kämpfe weiter“, raunte sie ihm in sein Ohr, derweil sie in vollster Pracht vor ihm stand, vor ihm niederkniete und ihre vollen, blutroten Lippen die seine küssten. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich begleite. Und hier steh ich nun. In herrlicher Pracht, in Fleisch und Blut, das ist es doch, was du wolltest, nicht wahr?“'', ''ihr lasziver Ton begleitete sie bei dem Versuch ihren jetzigen Geliebten mit ihrem reizenden Körper zu verführen. Fast beiläufig (als wäre es nicht in der Absicht der Königin), entledigte sie sich ihres glitzernden, rabenschwarzen und knappen Kleides, dass ihre Rundungen vor neugierigen Blicken versteckte. Gebannt von eben jenem Anblick, vergaß er ein erneutes Mal den letzten Gedanken an seine Freundin und all die anderen, sodass der erfahrene Seelenwächter sich nicht im Stande sah den reizenden Bewegungen seiner Regina zu widerstehen. Verführerisch leckte er sich über seine Lippen, ehe er mit seinen immateriellen Händen, der unaufhaltsamen Versuchung verfiel ihre prallen Brüste zu liebkosen. Lange verharrten beide in dieser Position, als wären sie einfache Skulpturen, die den Akt der Liebe repräsentierten, als sich plötzlich etwas im Verstand von Vincent regte. Etwas, dass verriet, dass er zu kämpfen hatte, dass er sich nicht einfach so dieser Bestie von Frau hingeben dürfte. Doch ehe er zu begreifen schien, was ihn mit aller Macht versuchte in die Realität zurückzuholen und aus den Fängen seines Gegenübers zu befreien, blickte er voller Entsetzen in das einst bezaubernde Antlitz seiner Gebieterin… BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 12:50, 24. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Nächster Teil: Verlorenesmagenta_-_Part_1_(Finale) '' '' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister